Ilkhanate
Vajrayana (1260-1296) Shia (1296-1335)|culture = Mongol (1260-1335)|tech_group = Nomad (1260-1335)|capital = Marageh (2281) (1260-1265) Tabriz (416) (1265-1306) Qazvin (2283) (1306-1335)|rank = Kingdom|government = Steppe Horde (2-375)}} Ilkhanate is a Mongol steppe horde, and one of the hordes that succeeded the Mongol Empire after the empire was broken up into different hordes in order to have greater control and administration over the rapidly conquered new lands. Ilkhanate is playable from 1265 to 1335 See also: Mongol Empire, Rum, Georgia, The Mamluks, Timurids, Chobanids, Jalayirids, Injuid, Kartid, Eretna, Mozaffarid Strategy Expansion Routes As the Ilkhanate, you will likely demolish anyone who gets in your way with the exception of countries like Byzantium and Yuan. There are a TON of areas for expanding your Khanate. You can go into Europe through Anatolia, Africa through Egypt, and India through Eastern Persia and Afghanistan. If are really ambitious, you can actually go all the way back to Mongolia and begin massive attacks and raids on whatever dynasty is ruling China. If you attack and annex enough of India, you can form the Mughals. This is HIGHLY recommended because as the Mughals, you will gain a permanent claim on the entire Indian subcontinent and you will no longer have Nomad tech and the Horde government. Religions and Conversions If you start when the country has Vajrayana, you'll have to keep your karma in check, but it will definitely make for an interesting Buddhist Middle East alternate history. Pick up religious ideas, and early religious ideas if you don't start with that idea set, in order to start converting all of the Muslim provinces to Vajrayana Buddhism. If you start when the the Ilkhanate is Shia or if you decided to convert to Sunni, Zoroastrian, Tengri, Zunist, Hindu, or Nestorian, then you can play a significantly more aggressive approach than if you are in the Buddhist religious group. Shia is going to be your best bet though due to the high amounts of Shia provinces in your country, and because of the +10% Morale bonus you receive from being Shia. Decisions Form Persia Requirements: * Is not Mughals * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the Persian region * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Ilkhanate Ideas and Traditions Traditions: *+10% Defensiveness *+10% Manpower recovery speed Ideas: *Crusader Alliances: +1 Diplomatic reputation *Trade with Asia: +10% Global trade power *Religious Tolerance: +2 Tolerance of heretics and heathens *Nasir al-Din al-Tusi: -10% Administrative tech cost *Yam: +10% Global institution spread *Legacy of the Great Khan: +10% Cavalry power *Pax Mongolica: -2 Global unrest Ambitions: *+10% Siege ability Category:Countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Vajrayana countries Category:Shia countries Category:Nomad countries Category:Steppe Hordes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Mongol Empire Category:Middle East